


I Trust You

by Finnijer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cole is alive and mentioned briefly as Connor’s best friend, Connor is of legal age, Hank is 40 in this fic, Hank’s POV, Human AU, M/M, Moral ambiguities, Virginity, age gap, by take I mean Connor gives it to him, hank takes Connor’s virginity, just a soft ass first time fic, no beta; we die like men, this isn’t a virginity kink fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnijer/pseuds/Finnijer
Summary: Connor doesn’t want his first time to be with someone who doesn’t care about him and may hurt him. He enlists the help of Hank, his best friend’s single dad, convinced it’s the best option. Of course there is resistance on the idea but can Hank really deny him?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 204





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> As noted in the tags there is an age gap. Connor is of legal age and has been of legal age for a while at the time this fic takes place. If age gaps squick you, please feel free to click out. Connor has full control in this whole situation.
> 
> This is Hank’s POV and there instances where he has internal struggle on the situation. He also uses terms like “kid” mostly because it’s a term of endearment. One instance, kid is used as part of Hank’s internal struggle. If this bothers you, please click out.

Hank was a little shocked when Connor outright asked him. “I’m sorry?” He said nearly choking on his beer. 

Connor smiled with a determination in his eyes. “It makes sense. I trust you... Hank.” 

Hank did not like how Connor said his name. He really didn’t like how it ignited a flame in his belly. “You can’t just ask- You’re my son’s best friend and you-“ Hank really didn’t know what to say. He was beyond floundering. 

“You didn’t say no.” Connor replied smartly. 

“Look here you little shit,” Hank tried to not slam his beer down on the coffee table in front of them. “You are seventeen-“

“Eighteen. I’m about to be nineteen in August. I’m an adult, Mr. Anderson. You always said if there was anything I needed to come to you. And I need you do this for me.”

“I meant trouble wise, Connor! You don’t need to-“ it twisted Hank’s gut to say it. “-lose your virginity. Cole can come home any minute, last thing he needs is his dad arguing with his best friend about _sex_. Jesus Christ.” 

“Cole is with his girlfriend. He won’t be back tonight. You did tell him he didn’t have a curfew.” Hank rubbed his face with his hand. He was hoping Connor didn’t know that. Connor sighed and slumped his shoulders. “Mr. Anderson. Hank. If you really feel that strongly about it, tell me to leave.” 

There’s silence. As much as Hank hated it, he can’t really tell Connor to go.

“This is fucked up. You’re an adult but you’re still just a kid.”

“I won’t be after you fuck me.” 

Hank looked over and Connor was staring him down, back straightened up. Hank couldn’t criticize the determination, at least. 

“You really want to do this?” Connor nodded. Hank huffed. “Fine. You want to do this, go to my room and take your clothes off. You’ve got five minutes.” 

To his surprise, Connor got up without another word and went down the hall. Hank hoped to hear the front door alarm notify it was opened. Instead he heard the creaking of his bedroom door.

Hank didn’t wait the five minutes. He made it three minutes in before telling himself he needed to tell Connor to go. He got off the couch, and steeled himself as he walked to his own bedroom. Of course, all that resolve faltered when he actually walked in and seen Connor sitting on his bed. 

“Is that my shirt?” Hank choked out. 

Connor was sitting on the edge looking like a wide eyed deer. There was a pile of clothes folded neatly in the chair near by and Connor was wearing Hank’s faded T-shirt, which was hanging off his right shoulder. 

“I got cold.” He said softly, flushing but still refusing to look away from Hank’s gaze. “I can take it off. If you want.”

Hank was sure he made a face because his first thought was _“no I wanna take it off of you”._ “No keep it on.” Was what came out of his mouth. 

There was tension now and Hank hated it. He hated how he keep glancing at Connor’s creamy thighs that were barely covered by the shirt he was wearing. He hated how Connor was worrying his lip and trying to not look away embarrassed. Hank hated the fact his pants felt a lot tighter than they did before he walked in. 

“You really want to do this?” He sighed. “Connor, I’m old.” 

“And you care about me. Forty isn’t old. I don’t- you’re very handsome and you’re one of the best people I know. I know you won’t hurt me.” 

Another beat of silence before Hank huffed. “Fine. Ground rules: you do as I say, you tell me if I hurt you, and no kissing.” 

Connor’s face lit up and fell a little at the last part, but he nodded eagerly. “Mr. Anderson-“ 

“You’ll call me Hank. I don’t need to pop a fuckin boner when you call me Mr. Anderson.” Hank stepped in and shut the door while Connor nodded again. 

“Hank? Why no kissing?” 

It was Hank’s turn to flush. “Look, Con. I’m already pushing my morals here.”

Hank grabbed the chair and moved Connor’s clothes onto the dresser. He ignored the fact there was boxers included in that pile. He pulled the chair over and sat down. It was awkward being so close to him knowing he was wearing nothing but his shirt. The other option was to sit on the bed. Hank wasn’t ready for that. 

“What exactly have you done?” Hank really didn’t like how Connor dropped his gaze. “You’ve jacked off, right?” 

“Well yeah,” Connor said quickly, still not looking at him. “I’m not that experienced. If I was I wouldn’t be asking.” 

“Ever stick something in your ass?” 

“Mr- Hank!”

“Look kid, you want to fuck. I need to know if you have any idea how this is gonna work.” Hank chuckled a little. “You even know what it means to bottom?” 

Connor scrunched up his face and finally shot Hank a glare. “I’m not stupid and I’m not a kid,” he said sternly. “I’ve fucked myself with my fingers long enough to know how. I’m a virgin; not sheltered. I can promise you I’ve prepped to ‘bottom’. If this is an attempt to try to get me to chicken out it won’t work. Hank.” 

Hank wasn’t expecting Connor’s response but he was impressed. Hank nodded. “Okay. Go to the head of the bed for me.” 

Connor took a moment and Hank should have known when Connor smiled, what he was in for. Connor rolled to the right making sure his ass shown as he crawled up the bed. What Hank wasn’t expecting was the nice little plug that was peaking between his cheeks as he shuffled. 

“Jesus Christ,” Hank choked out. 

“You like it?” Connor asked, shaking his ass before turning around. “I got it on my birthday with the money you gave me.”

Hank didn’t even the hide the fact that he’s looking while Connor shifted around and sat crossed legged. Peaks at a not so flaccid dick had Hank’s own waking up. He started to forget this was supposed to be bad. Especially with Connor sitting so pretty with his tossled hair smirking at him. 

“You think you’re cute huh?” 

“Only for you.” Connor winked. 

Hank scoffed but didn’t retort. He was gonna wipe that smug look off this in a short while anyways. 

“Layback for me.” Hank told him. 

Connor looked at him puzzled but unfolded his legs and leaned against the headboard. The shirt was still just long enough to cover him. 

“You’re going to lift up my shirt and show me what you’re working with.” Connor made a noise that made a jolt in Hank’s abdomen. “Or do I need to leave?” 

“No,” Connor said quickly. 

He pulled up the shirt slowly, letting gather around his waist. Connor even spread his legs so Hank could get an eyeful.

Hank was impressed; also relieved Connor trimmed instead of shaved. He hummed, looking it over from where he sat. 

“How long does it take you to get back up between orgasms?” Connor furrowed his brows and Hank laughed. “Don’t be shy now, Con.”

“About ten minutes.” 

“Good to know. Scoot down onto your back.”

While Connor did as he was told, hank stood up and yanked his shirt off. Connor made another noise. 

“Can I help?” Connor asked softly. 

“Nope. Lay there and look pretty. I’m only taking my shirt off.”

It didn’t escape Hank how Connor was looking at him with almost black eyes now and a fully awake cock laying up on his belly. Hank took his belt off but left his pants on. As uncomfortable as they were, he couldn’t give Connor a heart attack just yet. Hank walked to the bedside table and grabbed the lube out of the drawer. He tossed it onto the bed by Connor and sat into he edge. 

“You’re gonna touch yourself and show me how you like it. When you feel like you might come, stop.”

Connor didn’t disappoint. Instead of taking the lube and getting straight to jacking off, he trailed his hand down his stomach. He made a show of teasing himself for a moment; not touching his cock but instead rubbing his skin and dragging his fingers on his groin and thighs. He finally glanced at Hank before taking the lube and squirting some his hands. 

Connor started with slow strokes and a thumb brushing the head. His breathe got heavy quickly and little whines escaped his throat. Even with Hank watching him, he didn’t look up. He focused solely on what he was doing. Hank gave him a bit before he finally cleared his throat. 

“Stop,” he said. Connor startled and froze, his gaze jolting up to Hank’s. “You’re doing good son. I think I get gist of it. Move your hand.” 

Connor did as he was told. He watched hank reach over him to grab the lube from where he laid it. His eyes got wide when Hank opened the bottle. 

“I’m gonna touch you now. You’re okay with that?” 

“Yes,” Connor said with this breath catching. 

“You’ll look directly at me while I’ve got your cock in my hand, understand.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“That’s a good boy.”

Connor didn’t drop his gaze but he made a strangled noise, which caused Hank to chuckle. He took Connor’s cock and stroked up just like he watched him do. Connor’s eyes fluttered and the smaller moan escaped his lips. Hank knew he wasn’t going to last long. He altered the speed, maintaining eye contact with Connor while he did it. The longer he went on, less focused Connor’s eyes got. 

“You doing okay there Con.”

“Hank. I think- I’m trying-“ 

“You wanna come?” Connor let out a whine and closed his eyes. “Oh I don’t think so. Look at me.” 

Connor opened his eyes again, breathing heavy. “Hank, stop I’m gonna come.”

“You can do that,” Hank said, speeding up his strokes. “Show me how pretty you can look when you come for me.”

“Fuck, Hank.”

Connor came, eyes fluttering, all over Hank’s hand. He thrusted his hips up while Hank stroked him. After a few strokes, Connor grabbed his wrist. 

“Sorry,” Connor panted. 

“You’re good, kid.” Hank pulled back and Connor let him go. “You lay here; I’ll get a towel.”

Hank got up and left the room, shutting the door before going into the bathroom and washing his hands. Hank avoided looking into the mirror; there was too much shame lurking in it. Instead he grabbed two hand towels and wet them both with warm water. When he returned with the towels, he found Connor laying with his eyes closed. 

“Fall asleep on me?” He chuckled. Connor made a disapproving noise in response. “I’m gonna touch you again. I need you to wipe your hands with this.” 

Connor opened his eyes and took the towel Hank was holding out to him. He wiped the dried lube off his hands while Hank reached down and wiped off his cock. Connor hissed when Hank touched him but Hank expected it. He took the towel back from Connor and walked over to place them along the edge of the hamper. He could feel Connor watch him. 

“So, how was that? Good?” He asked, looking over his shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Connor replied softly. 

Hank turned back around grinned at him. “We’re not done. You can keep the shirt on, but I’m gonna need you to roll onto your stomach. I wanna look at this plug I bought you.”

Connor didn’t reply. He rolled over onto the middle of the bed, eagerly adjusting his shirt to his ass shown. Hank would have chuckled if his own cock didn’t twitch at the sight. Hank shimmed out his pants, now unbearably tight. His boxers did little to hide his erection, but it was better than scaring Connor off just yet by letting the monster loose. Hank got on the bed just beside Connor and tapped his thighs, making him jump. 

“On your knees, baby boy. I’m too old to bend over to get a peek.”

“I think you just want easy access.” Connor teased but did as he was told. 

“There it is.” Hank said when Connor arched his back down and shifted his legs wider.

Hank moved to settle between Connor’s legs and without warning spread his cheeks. The gem looking base shined in the light and Hank could see the black edge which he assumed was the color of the plug as well. He thumbed it and Connor let out a little noise. 

“What did you think about,” Hank asked, tugged it back ever so slightly only to push it back in. “When you worked this cute little thing in?”

“You.” 

Connor’s voice was too breathy for it to be a tease and it punched Hank in the gut to hear it. He couldn’t see Connor’s cock hanging between his legs so he assumed Connor was getting aroused again. Hank never wanted to fuck Connor so badly as he did in that moment, but he had a few things to do first. He took breath and calmed himself. 

“I’m gonna take this out, is that okay?” 

“Please.” 

Connor whimpered and moaned a little when Hank rugged on the plug, dragging it out. It was bigger than Hank expected; long and thick. It left his pretty dusty pink hole gapping ever so slightly. Hank had to make sure to lean over and put it on the bedside table. Last thing he needed to do was toss it and it get lost until sumo found it. 

“You cleaned right?” he asked, getting back between Connor’s legs. 

“Yes. I’m a virgin I’m not- Hank!” Connor nearly screamed when Hank put a heavy saliva covered tongue right on the rim of Connor’s asshole. 

Hank laughed to himself but kept a firm grip on Connor’s hips. It’d been a while since he ate anyone out and he was glad to get mostly a soapy taste and he worked his mouth and tongue. Connor squirmed and altered between breathy moans and cursing. Even though Hank could do this forever, his own cock was getting painfully neglected and screaming at him to either touch it or start fucking. He took one long drag of his tongue down Connor’s taint before pulling back. 

“Oh fuck.” Connor moaned. 

Hank hummed in agreement. “I’m gonna start working you open. You okay with that?” He could see Connor move his head before replying yes.

Thankfully the lube was in reach. He spread some on Connor and on his own fingers. Even with the plug being wide, Hank wanted to take it slow. He circled the rim before finally breaching with the tip of his finger. He kept watch on Connor for any weird movement as he pushed in; but Connor simply melted into the bed with a content sigh. 

“Little slutty for a virgin Con,” Hank teased and pushed in another finger. “Taking in two fingers on the first go.”

Connor squirmed a little. “You gonna punish me for it.” 

Hank smacked his ass lightly and chuckled at the yelp Connor let out. “Maybe next time.” 

It came out before Hank could stop it. There wouldn’t be a next time. There couldn’t be a next time. If it bothered Connor, he couldn’t tell. Hank ignored how awkward he made the moment and kept scissoring Connor open. 

“I’m gonna add a third. You stop me if it hurts.” 

Hank maneuvered the bottle to add just a little more lube to his ring finger before tucking it in with the other two.

Connor moaned while he pushed it in and let them rest in him for a second. He moaned even louder when he finally started working them in and out. 

“Hank. I’m ready. Please.” 

“Just a little bit longer, Con.” 

Hank wasn’t narcissistic but he knew he was thicker than most. He took a few more minutes to spread his fingers as he pulled them out. Connor whined when he finally removed them. 

“You can lay down for a second. Let me get a condom.” 

Hank was suddenly nervous. He got off the bed and grabbed on of the damp towels to wipe off the lube. He was really about to fuck this kid. Not a kid, reminded himself. Connor was an adult; just a young adult. Hank had to stop himself from spiraling into negative thoughts. Hank then went to the bedside table and drug out a condom from the back of the drawer. He finally dropped his boxers and he heard a strangled noise come from the right. He looked and Connor was watching him. 

“Sorry,” Connor flushed. “It’s just so big.”

Hank laughed. “See why I told you to wait?” He ripped open the package and rolled the condom on. He tried his best to not moan while finally touching himself. 

“Last chance to back out,” Hank said, stroking himself a few times so he’d stay hard when he got back on the bed. 

“Fuck me before I die, Hank.” Connor replied and buried his face in the blanket. 

Back on the bed, he tapped Connor’s thighs and made him lift up. Thankfully being almost the same height and proportions, Hank wasn’t going to have to awkwardly maneuver himself. He put some more lube on the condom and on Connor’s hole. He knew he was probably over doing it and hopefully Connor didn’t have to dig out lube for the next three days. 

“I’m gonna gonna go slow okay?” Hank said wiping his fingers off on his own thighs. “I’ll talk you through it. You tell me to stop if it hurts.” 

“Okay. I’m ready.” 

Hank lined himself up and had to breathe for a second himself. “I’m gonna push in, okay?” 

Hank pushed in slowly, the head of his cock breaching in and Connor gasped. It was a tight fit, but not uncomfortably so. Hank forgot how long it’d been since he fucked anything that wasn’t a flashlight. It took all his willpower to not sink further into the warmth surrounding the head of his cock. He asked again if Connor was okay and received a breathy yes. 

“I’m gonna push in a little more, and pull out slow,” Hank could hear himself breathing heavy as he talked. “Then I’ll let you adjust.” 

“I’m not fragile,” Connor said softly, trying to look over his shoulder. 

“You’re not,” Hank pushed down the shirt to rub Connor’s back. “Just trust me.” Connor nodded. 

Hank did as he said and he could he hear Connor muttering into the blanket. Hank waited and pulled out again, pushing a little more in and repeated. He finally got most of his cock in Connor, both of them breathing heavy. 

“I’ll go a little faster okay?” 

“Please. Hank, just fuck me. I’m dying.”

Hank chuckled but he didn’t tease Connor. Hank rocked his hips and they both moaned. He didn’t go too hard, even though his whole being was screaming that he was going too slow. He found a good pace and held Connor’s hips tightly. He realized immediately Connor was a talker. 

“Fuck, Hank yes,” came out followed by moans and “oh god, you’re so big. It feels so good.” 

It gave him enough confidence to finally pull back and slam in hard to bottom out. Connor cried out loudly below him. 

“Do it again.” 

Hank did. This new pace had Hank’s own eyes wanting to roll back, his cock sinking in all the way into something so warm and tight. 

“You’re so good for me, Con,” he said, leaning forward to change the angle. 

“Hank, stop.” 

Hank froze, his heart dropping to hi stomach. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Connor said panting. Hank relaxed a little hearing that. “No. I just. Can I, roll over?” 

_Oh_. “Yeah. Let me back up.” 

Hank wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, but he wasn’t exactly thinking with the brain in his head. He pulled out and sat up while Connor rolled over onto his back. The kid was a wreck; face flushed, the baggy shirt crumpled up on his chest and his hair heavy with sweat. His cock angrily red and leaking up against his stomach. Hank hated how hot he looked right in that moment. 

“Lift up; I’ll try not to squish you.” Connor laughed but quickly faded into a content sigh when Hank pushed back into him. Hank planted his arms around Connor and looked down at him. “You’re really gonna make an old man work for it, huh?” 

Connor timidly reached up and palmed Hank’s chest. It felt nice; and Hank tried to not make a face. 

“I just wanted to look at you,” Connor said softly. “I didn’t wanna memorize your bedspread pattern.”

Hank didn’t reply. He pushed himself back up and hooked his arms around Connor’s legs. As much as he wanted to lay and rut in Connor, he didn’t trust himself to not break his one rule. He held Connor’s legs and rocked back into him.

Being able to see Connor was whole a different experience than just hearing Connor. Hank could see Connor’s breath hitch every time he hit the right spot. When Hank leaned in on him, Connor reached up to touch him. That on top of how absolutely gorgeous Connor looked wreck beneath him was pushing Hank close to the edge. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Hank panted. “I don’t think I can keep this up much longer.”

Connor let out a whine, “Don’t stop. Not yet.” 

That set a fire in Hank. He was determined to make him see stars. Connor let out another noise when Hank stopped long enough to adjust himself. Hank maneuvered Connor’s legs to use them as leverage to hold himself up. It worked; the new angle let Hank sink in deep and Connor nearly arched off the bed. 

“There we go,” Hank grunted, rocking into him faster. “Feels good, don’t it baby?” 

Connor chanted out a few yes’s while trying his best to rock up and meet Hank’s thrusts. However, he kept Connor in place, not allowing much room for movement. Finally Connor reached down and started to touch himself, jerking up when Hank slammed into him. 

“Fuck, Hank. Please. Please.” Connor has his eyes tightly shut and panting while he chanted. 

“Look at me Connor.” 

Connor opened his eyes, directly looking at Hank while his wrist movements quickened. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum.” 

Connor chanted a few more times before finally letting out a strangled yell. He came all over his stomach and Hank’s bunched up shirt. Hank liked to think he was a strong man, but watching Connor come on his cock while looking dead at him did him in. He came too, cursing and grunting while Connor pulsed around him. 

Hank doesn’t remember much in that moment, other than stopping and trying to not collapse on top of Connor. They both caught their breath and Hank dropped Connor’s legs. When Hank finally pulled out and rolled over beside him, Connor whined. 

“I know,” was all Hank could reply with.

They laid there for a for a moment, before Connor replied softly, “I messed up your shirt.” 

Hank laughed. He laughed so hard he laughed at himself. It took him a second to steel himself, still chuckling to reply, “I can wash it.” He looked over and Connor was still quiet. “In fact you can wipe up the rest of the mess with it until I can get you a towel. Actually, I’ll go do that.”

As much as Hank wanted to pass out laying there, he forced himself to sit up. He got off the bed and grabbed his boxers off the floor. He glanced up as he walked to the door and saw Connor taking off the shirt. 

“Just toss it in the hamper,” Hank told him before shutting the door. 

Getting the condom off was easy. He had a mild crisis about tossing it into the empty trash. He really didn’t want Cole to see it or Sumo to get a hold of it. It took him a minute to realize he was being ridiculous and wrapped it in toilet paper before tossing it in the trash. He took another hand towel and wet it to wipe himself off before putting on his boxers and wetting one for Connor. What he didn’t expect was to open the door and see Connor standing fully clothed in the hallway.

“You’re leaving?” He said, a little startled. 

“Yeah,” Connor shifted on his feet. “It’s late. I should get home.” 

Awkward tension didn’t set well with Hank. “You’re okay, right?” 

“Okay?” Connor laughed. “Hell yeah I’m okay. I feel great.”

Hank searched his eyes and even tho he couldn’t see it, something was off. Connor fidgeted with his keys and dropped his gaze before Hank let out a sigh. 

“If you’re sure. I don’t want you having a break down or something on the way home.” 

“I’m fine, Hank,” Connor smiled. “It was everything I could have wanted. So thank you.” He paused and added with a wink. “And don’t worry I grabbed the present you got me off your table.”

“Okay smart ass,” Hank rolled his eyes. “Be careful.” 

“I will.” 

There was a long pause. Hank should have stopped him, when Connor leaned in.

Hank told himself later he just didn’t realize what was happening. How could he have known, when Connor laid a hand on his chest, that he was gonna lean in further. It was the softest kiss Hank ever had. He probably could have dreamt it if he hadn’t leaned into it. As soon as it happened it was over. Connor stepped back leaving Hank slightly dazed. 

“Goodnight... Hank,” Connor said and walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Connor falls in love while coming on Hank’s cock and I think that’s beautiful. 
> 
> I left this open ended but let’s be real: Connor is in love.


End file.
